


Weed Never Work

by thatfandomkid



Series: Weed AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, stoner!AU, the drug is marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfandomkid/pseuds/thatfandomkid
Summary: Grover sells weed, Percy owns a smoke shop, Nico has a crush on Percy, Bianca warns him to be careful, and all your favs smoke some weed





	Weed Never Work

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the horrible pun in the title. I started writing this that year that Easter landed on 4/20, back in my true stoner days.
> 
> special thanks to Poppy1196 for leaving a real nice comment on Hit Me With your love and inspiring me to finish this up
> 
> kudos and comments go a long way to encouraging your favorite writers, so show your appreciation

“I’m  _ not _ into him, Bianca,” Nico said. And it was  _ true _ . “He just sells me replacement bowls for the Stygian.” At least that's what Nico told himself.

 

Bianca just nodded, looking back at the mac and cheese cooking on the stove. “If you say so.”

 

“I  _ do _ say so,” Nico huffed.

 

But even as he denied her accusation, Bianca caught the blush that crept across her brother's face at the mention of the smoke shop guy.

 

“I hope you're not breaking your stuff on purpose, though. You don't make enough money for that.”

 

“Uh, B? I don’t make any money.”

 

“Exactly.”

Bianca stirred the food with a grin as Nico chuckled.

 

“Percy is just a friend.”

 

With his dark hair and blue-green eyes like the ocean- cliché, yeah, but there wasn’t a comparison more apt for the color.

 

“Not even that-”

 

His tanned skin that spanned his well muscled arms that hefted boxes of carefully blown glass, a strong jaw that complemented the playful grin on his lips.

 

“-he's just a personable smoke shop employee. Our conversations were as meaningful as the conversation you have with a cashier at the grocery store.”

 

“The grocery girl isn't best friends with the guy who sells you weed, though, is she?”

 

Nico clenched his jaw, a slight tick the only indication that he thought Bianca had a point.

 

“Just be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt,” she said, handing him a bowl of mac and cheese. “And it would suck if you had to find a new dealer because something happened.”

 

“I know, I'll be careful. Underwood’s bud is too good to lose,” he replied with a smirk.

 

\--

 

Nico watched as smoke poured from Percy’s parted lips, but not in like a crush way. He was just… aesthetically pleasing. Like the city skyline at night; nice to look at.

 

It didn’t mean he liked Percy.

 

“Nico.”

 

“Hm?” he looked up to find Percy’s green eyes on him, his tanned arm outstretched and a burning joint between his fingers. Nico ignored the fluttering in his stomach when his fingers brushed Percy’s with a mumbled “thanks” and resolved to pay better attention. Taking a slow drag, he listened as Percy and Grover discussed business.

 

“Okay, but ‘the high holy day’ is totally better than ‘happy holidaze’. Like, personally, if I was selling hokey 420 shirts to the teenages that keep you employed, I’d go for the more conspicuous saying. They can wear them in public since Easter just happened and any weirdly conservative people will read into it religiously,” Grover argued.

 

“Well, I'm not a teenager, but I’m with you Underwood. ‘High holy day’ is the superior pun,” Nico commented. The smoke mixed with his words, filling the space between him and the others.

 

When it cleared, Percy was grinning and clutching his chest in mock pain. “You wound me, man.”

 

“Nah, he just knows a good pun when he sees it.”

 

“I mean Easter is the same day, if you don't use ‘high holy day’ you're missing out,” Nico said. “Besides, isn't ‘holidaze’ an old joke? And not in a classic way.”

 

“What? Dude, you're only two years younger than me,” Percy laughed.

 

“You're three years older than me actually,  but regardless, it's okay to be out of touch with what's cool. That's what happens when you get old.”

 

Grover laughed as Percy's jaw dropped. “You know, di Angelo, you don’t usually talk, and sometimes it's a little creepy to be honest, but when you do, it's gold, dude.”

 

Nico nodded at Grover, passing him the joint.

 

Nico tried to stifle his urge to cough, but it was futile. Percy laughed as he patted Nico’s back sympathetically.

 

His hand was warm.

 

Nico gave into his cough, hiding his face and the blush he was sure to appear.

 

_ It's not fair, _ Nico thought.  _ It was just a friendly pat on the back, it doesn't mean anything. _

 

When the coughing fit had passed, Nico lifted his head to Percy and Grover looking at him, waiting.

 

“What?”

 

“You good? You're coughing like a noob,” Grover chuckled.

 

“I'm fine,” Nico mumbled as embarrassment rose in his chest.

 

“I've got water back in the shop, c’mon,” Percy announced opening the door.

 

Nico clambered out behind him and turned back to Grover who had, rather than following them out the door had climbed into the driver's seat.

 

“Hey, Juniper just messaged me. She got out of work early, I'm gonna head home and eat pizza,” Grover called out. “See you guys around.”

 

Nico nodded and pushed the door closed. As Grover pulled around the building, Percy headed to the back door of his shop and Nico followed.

 

As Percy dug through the mini fridge in his storage room, Nico wandered the small shop admiring the carefully blown glass. He always wandered around when he came by, only to look of course, but he couldn't help but make his rounds to visit the new items and revisit some of his favorites that were still around.

 

The shop was filled with display cases of glass pipes, bongs, bubblers, and vape equipment. Some were simple, glass with streaks and pops of color. Others were kitschy- shaped like alligators and yellow submarines.

 

Nico’s favorite piece, however, was a tall glass bong is dark blues and greys with a long, black dragon curled around the base. While part of him was glad the piece continued to linger on the shelf of the display case, the other part wanted that work of art to finally find a home.

 

“Sure you don't want a soda or something,” Percy asked, puing Nico out of his thoughts.

 

“Water is fine, thanks,” Nico mumbled as he took a bottle being offered.

 

“Hey, we're friends right? Like, would it be weird if I invited you to a party Grover and I are having?”

 

Nico could swear his heart stopped beating.

 

_ We're friends...invite you to a party… _

 

He would swear hours passed before he could speak. “I- uh, yeah, I guess… yeah…”

 

Percy broke into a grin. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I'd uh, a party sounds cool,” Nico said.

 

“Cool. You need a ride home?”

 

“I’ve got my board,” Nico said sipping the water.

 

“C’mon, I'm heading out anyway. My bike is definitely faster than your skateboard.”

 

Nico looked between his skateboard leaning against the back wall and Percy’s face.

 

“You're not caving are you?”

 

“Nope,” Percy laughed. “Look, it's getting late, and it can't be that much out of the way if you board here.” 

 

Nico ducked his head, willing the blush he felt on his cheeks away. “Guess you're giving me a ride home then.”

 

“Just give me a minute, gotta lock up.”

 

As he waited for Percy to gather his things, Nico gave himself a stern talking to.

 

_ You will NOT freak out about this, he is just being nice…  _

 

_ He's taking you on his bike, holy sh-  _

 

_ No, no, stop it, it's just a ride home…  _

 

_ And an invitation to a party, he said you were friends- _

 

“Ready to go?”

 

Nico looked back at Percy who stood by the backdoor, his backpack and Nico’s skateboard in hand.

 

Not trusting his voice, Nico nodded and headed out the door. Percy took a moment to lock the door behind him before turning to the sleek, black motorcycle next to the building.

 

“Here,” Percy said as he strapped the skateboard to the back of his bag. “Put this on, I don't want you or your board falling off.”

 

Nico put the backpack on with a nod, the grip from his board catching the back of his t-shirt and pulling at it. He watched as Percy swung one leg over his bike and held a helmet out for Nico.

 

Percy looked good. Really good. Unfairly attractive, in fact.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Percy kicked up the stand and Nico slid onto the bike behind him.

 

“Where do I uh-” Nico started.

 

“You can grab the bike, me, whatever, just don't lean over too far or fall off.”

 

Nico grabbed the seat beneath him, attempting to maintain some modicum of space between his body and Percy’s. The bike roared to life and as it started to roll forward, Nico’s arms flung themselves around Percy of their own accord.

 

\--

 

The ride was short.

 

Nico hopped off, detached his board, and returned the backpack in mostly silence, the low rumble of the bike the only sound.

 

“Thanks for the ride.”

 

“No problem, Nico. Here, my numbers on the back.” Percy handed him a card from the smoke shop, a hastily written number scrawled on the back. “Let me know if you can come.by Saturday, I'll send you details.”

 

Nico nodded and remembered the helmet on his head. Puing it off, he handed it back and thanked Percy again.

 

With a wave, Percy put on his helmet and sped off toward the street.

 

When Nico walked into his apartment, he found Bianca eating a bowl of cereal by the window.

 

“Just the smoke shop guy, huh?”

 

“We're friends, B.”

 

Bianca turned to Nico, expressionless. “Okay, little bro.” She walked past him and down the hall to her room.

 

\--

 

Saturday night came faster than Nico could believe. 

 

Percy had offered to pick him up for the party, but Nico had insisted he would take care of it. It just so happened that Bianca was going out with her friends to some bar only a couple blocks away from Percy’s place.

 

She agreed to drop him off, but not before making it very clear she thought is was a bad idea.

 

“But you're an adult and can make your own decisions,” she had said before they left. When he hopped out of her car, she called after him. “You know I don't like this, but if you need anything, call me, okay? I'll be back at 1am, please don't make me carry you down here.”

 

Nico laughed and thanked his sister for the ride.

 

He climbed the stairs quickly, buzzing with nervous energy. The party had started an hour ago, but as Nico didn't expect to know anyone, he didn't want to be around too long, three hours was enough.

 

The door opened immediately after he knocked. Grover greeted him with more enthusiasm than Nico thought was possible for the man. He lead him over to a table filled with chips and cookies and other snacks.

 

“Drinks are in there, ice in the fridge,” Grover pointed out with a slap on the back. “Make yourself at home.”

 

Nico fished a coke out of a cooler and began to look around. There weren't as many as he had expected, but it was certainly a party. As he looked around for Percy, Nico found a different familiar face.

 

“Jason!”

 

A tall blond guy looked up at his name and his jaw dropped.

 

“di Angelo, what's up man? Thought you headed back to Vegas for your mom.”

 

“I did,”Nico said, looking at the floor. “She uh, she passed. Couple weeks after I left, actually.”

 

“Oh shit, I'm sorry dude. How are you holding up?” 

 

“I'm okay, Bianca, my sister, ended up coming back with me. I would've told you but-"

 

“Don't worry about it,” Jason said. “You had a lot going on. But hey, you're back! How'd you end up here?”

 

Nico blushed but answered, “I know Percy and Grover. They invited me to hang out.”

 

Jason nodded, the smile on his face faltering when he looked at Nico. 

 

Nico hoped Jason had missed the blush, but his change in expression told him he hadn't. 

 

“I'm fine, Jason. Really, it's not what you think. But how are you, man? How's Piper?”

 

“We’re good,” Jason said, clearly unconvinced by Percy's words. “She got that internship working with the kids at the youth center.”

 

Nico nodded as Jason talked, pleased to know that the friendships he had left months ago were not as damaged as he had believed. He and Jason, now accompanied by Piper, were back in the kitchen getting drinks when Percy walked in.

 

“Hey, you made it!” Percy pulled Nico into a bro hug before turning to Jason and Piper and doing the same. “You guys hiding out in here? We were about to go out on the balcony for a j, wanna come?”

 

They followed Percy through the living room, and out a sliding glass door. There's a few people already outside, Grover and some Nico doesn't know.

 

Percy sparked a lighter and took a drag from the joint in his hand before passing it to Jason.

 

“Hey guys, this is Nico,” Percy announced. “Nico, that’s Rachel, my half brother Tyson, Leo, Grover’s girlfriend Juniper, and that's Reyna.” 

 

Nico waved as they were introduced and took the joint Piper passed his way. As he inhaled, the glass door opened again, and a blonde girl walked through and greeted the small group.

 

As she got closer, Percy turned to her with a brilliant smile before turning back to Nico. “Annabeth, this is Nico.” Nico looked at her with a nod, when Percy continued, “Nico, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth.” 

 

Nico exhaled, inhaled, but couldn't find his breath. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, see the mouths of the group moving, but couldn't hear the sounds they made, only the heavy thudding of his heart.

 

He passed the joint to the redheaded girl next to him and fumbled for his phone.

 

“I gotta go,” Nico muttered to no one in particular. “Sorry, thanks for the invite.”

 

As he approached the glass door, Percy caught up to him.

 

“Hey, do you need a ride or something? It's really late.”

 

“I'm good, man. My ride is actually here, so…”

 

“Okay, get home safe. Thanks for coming by,” Percy said. 

 

Over his shoulder he could see Annabeth looking over at them, and Nico wasn't sure if the sadness in her face was really there or he was projecting it. Either way, he had to get out.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Nico left without another word, hands shaking as he sent Bianca a text that he was headed her way.

 

The air in front of the building felt different than it had on the balcony, colder. Nico took a shuddering breath and wiped at his eyes to get rid of the tears he refused to let fall.

 

When Bianca pulled up as he walked down the street to the bar, he got into the passenger seat without a word. She patted him on the back and pointed to the chocolate bar on the dash.

 

He took the candy bar and threw himself back into his seat.

 

Nico looked out the window and tried to hear something other than the echo of his heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part 2 to this eventually


End file.
